Gundam: Starcrossed
by Justin19
Summary: On January 3rd UC 0079, the entire Duchy of Zeon vanished from the known universe. It was dumped by reasons unexplained into the Gundam Wing Universe.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Gundam: Starcrossed  
Standard Disclaimer: Neither the Original Mobile Suit Gundam nor Gundam Wing belong to me. All original characters do.  
  
January 3rd UC 0079  
Outside Side 3's staging area for the 4th Zeon attack wave  
  
'Space.' He thought to himself as he stared out into space from the cockpit of his trusty Zaku I. 'So this is what it's like to be out in space...' He shook his head, reminding himself that he was here to do his duty, not to day dream. The red-headed boy..no, the Young man in a the green normal suit was just barely 18.   
  
He had lived on Side 3, the largest and furthest colony in the Earth Sphere, for his entire life. The young man was proud of this heritage. When Duke Degwin and his son Ghiren had called for a national call to arms. He enthusiastically volunteered to join the Z.S.F. When he told his mother the news at home, she became very upset. He took her in his arms tried to console her. It failed. His mother had told him that she did not want him to join the military. The young man tried to rationalize his choice by saying that is was his duty as a citizen and a spacenoid to fight in the defense of the Zeonic Homeland. She on the other hand would not hear it.  
  
So he left and that was that. He eventually successfully completed his training after over a year of learning how to operate a standard issue Zaku I as well as the tactics that would be employed by the Zeon in case of war. It looked like today would be the day to put his training to the test. Though he'd look back to that day with his mother. He wonders if his mother had forgiven him...  
  
"John...are you there, over?" a hardy voice questioned as it entered the cockpit. It was his dear friend and wing mate Frank Dillanger. They had been ordered to escort the Musai class warship, which both Zakus had been floating above, as part of a large military operation. They were part of a small mobile suit force that was attached to the ship. There were 2 other Zakus hovering around the ship in addition to theirs as well as many others doing the exact same thing over the Musais of the 4th attackwave. John quickly cleared his cobwebs and moved his hand over to the radio tranceiver. He flipped the knob up so he could send radio messages.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. It's just that this is my first time in space and all. I'm not used seeing billions of stars and feeling like I can travel to all of them."John mused.  
  
"I know the feeling. Eventually, you'll get used to it and it will be nothing more than background. Though, I will say it is something spectacular to see every time I'm up here." he replied in an understanding tone of voice.  
  
Unlike himself, Frank was always traveling in and out of space. Before he was a Zaku pilot, he was a merchant with a trading company that dealt bringing supplies to Side 3 from the other colonies. Like John, Frank too had heard the call to arms. Like John, Frank had also volunteered the next. However, unlike John, Frank had a family to go home to as his parents and fiance supported his discision. This made John, a bit envious of his friend. He wasn't about to show it though. His friendship was all that he had and he was not about to spoil it no matter how upset or jealous.  
  
"Hey, Frank do you think we'll be able see any fighting or get into a fight our selves?" he curiously asked. He knew that they were part of the fourth wave of capital ships and Mobile Suits that would part of Zeon's offensive to liberate the Earthsphere from the Feddies. Logically, he knew that a person like him was not yet ready to fight against a real enemy. That's what the military officers had told him when they were assigning the missions to pilots on Side 3.  
  
"I doubt it. We are the Fourth wave. The First and Second and Third Waves will give the Feddies and thier fleet a good kick in the teeth. There won't be much left when we arrive on the battle scene," he replied very optimistically back. "I mean they don't have any mobile suits and use outdated space fighters. If worse comes to worst we have our Machine Guns and Heat-hawks that will deal any potential annoyances."  
  
John felt a bit more at ease but not by much. Just the thought of potentially being sucked out into the cold, airless vacuum gave him the chills.If his time ever came in combat, he would prefer a core breach of the Nuclear reactor that powered his Zaku. Atleast then he wouldn't feel anything as he would be literally vaporized in an instant.  
  
He turned his head down away from the comm link and glanced at his watch on his wrist. 'Only 5 minutes until the operation begins. We will begin our War of Independence and freedom for all Spacenoids. The Duchy will forcefully show the Feddies that the corrupt politicians no longer rule space! I am certain that on this day, the Duchy of Zeon will prevail in battle. Seig Zeon!' he though excitedly as he began to move his Zaku into position.  
  
January 3rd, 0079, Side 3, First attack wave.  
Aboard the bridge of the Chivvay class cruiser, the ZSFS Starsaber  
  
"3 Minutes until Operation's commencement," stated a young Ensign at the ships helm. Captain Gustaf Skoldermen, who looked like was in his late 40's in appearence gave a slight nod to the ensign, telling him that the capatin understood. The bridge room was very large and was surrounded by a doorway to a lift at the back of the room and was of the finest reinforced steel alloy and transparent windows overlooking the Ship's front Mega particle cannons. His chair was at the center. To the right of him were the communications and radar stations. To his left were the weapons, life support, and internal sensors stations. In front of him was the helmsman who job was to steer the ship. He looked out the windows and into the depths of space thought for a moment about what was to a happen ahead.   
  
His ship and it's compliment of Mobile suits as well as the first wave of Mobile Suits and ships were aimed at "liberating" Side 1. The plan had called for eliminating the Federation defense forces at side 1 via the use of ship-borne and Mobile Suit nuclear weapons. The whole area outside Side 1 would the flooded with radiation Nuclear weapon detonations and reactor breaches of Ships and Mobile Suits. If that wasn't enough, the Zeon high command then argued that in order to not fight a costly urban war in the colonies, Zakus would pump Chemical weapons into the air systems to pacify the colony.   
  
He quickly shrugged those thoughts off. If the Zeon were going to win this war, such measures are going to be taken. The Zeon could not be stuck fighting Guerilla campaign against Feddie forces in the colonies. It would allow the Federation to rebuild from the initial shock and then launch a counter-attack. Sure Many will die, but that is a price to pay for the establishment of full sovereignty for all spacenoids.  
  
'It's the only way,' he thought to himself. He quickly turned to the Radar officer. "Are all of the Mobile Suits in position?" he asked in a commanding tone of voice.  
  
The 19 year old Radar operator shifted his glasses and quickly glanced down at the Radar Panel. He turned back to the captain gave his response. "Sir, all Mobile Suits are in escort position."  
  
"Very good Ensign Azaki," complimented Capt. Skolderman and smiled slightly. The young boy, he thought, would one day become a fine officer. Aazki was one of those who followed things by the letter and never questioned his superior officers in any way. Skolderman himself was like that we he was studying at the academy. That's why he was placed in command of a frontline ship and understood the necessity of what was to happen as part of that command.  
  
"Ninety-seconds to operation commencement," shouted the helmsman. The captain nodded and ordered the front mega particle cannons as well as the nuclear missiles to be ready as well as the machinegun guns on the side of the ship to be manned. The officer in charge of the weapons of the ship obeyed the captain and began to relay the orders the machine gun nest operators and then confirmed that the megaparticle cannons were being charged  
  
As Skolderman was turning to the helmsman he ordered the helmsman to power the engines to full speed as soon as the OK from the higher ups had officially declared war of the Earth Federation. However, without getting a confirmation some noise coming from the external sensor station took his attention.  
  
Wanting to know what the problem was he got up and walked over to Hidoshi Matsumi, who was in charge of the sensors for this shift. He could see the baffled look on the 20 year old's face.  
  
The ensign hearing the captain's footsteps, turned and saluted. He then stepped aside to allow the captain to take a look at the data himself. He went on to explain, or at least try, the reason for his commotion.  
  
"Sir, the sensors are reading a large energy signature of unknown source to be heading this way. It originated some 18 km away from our posistion, explained Hidoshi.  
  
"How long before it gets here?" questioned the captain. A look of worry had spread all over his face. Judging by the readings it on the panel possibly very well destroy most if not all of the fleet.  
  
"Sir, it should approaching us at any minute. I'm sorry sir. I should have detected this sir. My error could very well destroy all of us including Side 3." apologized the ensign in an upset tone of voice.  
  
Before Skolderman could react to his apology, the entire bridge was consumed by a bright white light coming from the windows. Nobody could see the space outside. It was as if God had unleashed all of his fury and might on the Zeonic fleet. The intensity of the light inside the bridge was so bright that it caused many to to simply pass out due to sensory overload.  
  
Soon, the light diminshed. However, the Zeonic Fleet, all of Side 3 simply disappeared. When the Federation Fleet arrived a couple days later, it was as if Side 3 had simply stopped existing and quietly left the universe without a trace. 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Standard Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam wing do not belong to me. All original characters do belong to me.  
  
Gundam: Starcrossed  
After Colony, 195  
Somewhere above the Earth's Orbit,  
  
Lt. Zech's Merquise was enjoying his pleasant ride back to Earth. The military shuttle, which the Earth Sphere Alliance provided, was quite nice. The ship was in an impeccable shape and more than space worthy. He sat in the forward cockpit in a seat the reserved for the "Lightning Count" behind the two pilots of the ships. He was looking forward to meet with Col. Treize Kushrenada, his superior and leader of the secret military organization within the Alliance's military. He had news to bring back regarding the current OZ occupation and a certain no-longer covert operation, called "Meteor," that was being implemented by rebel leaders in the colonies.  
  
However, unknown to Zechs was the fact, that news was about to be considered outdated. An Alliance military space station had picked up a 5 strange meteors that were heading towards the Earth at a fast speed. It's destination was unknown but it did raise some suspicions with the crew. It was decided that a report of unknown object was going to be sent to Zechs so that he would take a better close up.  
  
A couple of lights began to flash on the console of one of the pilots' controls. The pilot flipped a switch to accept the incoming transmission. After taking a couple of seconds to read the the message, it was deemed that Zechs should hear it.  
  
"Lt. Zechs, one of surveilence units are reporting that large Meteor as entered the Earth's atmosphere." said the pilot at Zech's right.  
  
Zechs leaned a bit closer to the panel to get a closer look at the data. Once he did, he smiled to himself. The trajectory of the meteor looked to controlled to be some rocks or some spare parts falling back into Earth. No, These were something more... "Those surveilence folks are blind, Do they really think that a metoer would follow a wave course to enter the atmosphere? asked Zechs rhetorrically.  
  
"So, Is this that operation that we were told about?" asked one the pilots.  
  
"Yes, this is without a doubt Operation "Meteor." replied Zechs as he was checking and double checking the data that was sent by the surveilence team in Earth orbit. The fact that the team reported 5 objects only served to suppress all doubts as to what was going on.  
  
"How many can this carrier catch up with?" asked Zechs in an anxious tone. He wanted to stop or at least hinder the Colony's plan to seek revenge for OZ and the Alliance's current military occupation. If he could do that, he would be greatly rewarded for his efforts.  
  
The co-pilot on the left of Zechs checked the all data trajectories and brought up the ones that they could reach before the objects made landfall. Unfortunately, only one showed up on the screen that was within thier power to reach.  
  
"Sir, only one is within our capability of being reached,"stated the co-pilot matter of factly. "It is currently above the Eurasian continent,"  
  
"One would be just fine. A hired frontline soldier mustn't rush to battle," he said as if he was quoting Sun-tzu or Von Clausewitz. As much as Zechs was noted for his superb mobile suit piloting skills, the masked count was equally noted for his fondness of both the ideals of chivalry and the study of tactics. Some of the officers in the Alliance's military thought of his attitude as both arrogant and cocky. They failed to realize that his self-assuredness and his cmmital to the study of the art of war was what got him ranked the best soldier at OZ training base at the Lake Victoria base.  
  
The pilot turned to look at the masked Lt. and got a little scared at his seeming overconfidence. He quickly regained his composure and told Zechs in a point-blank manner. "That's quite the bold statement, sir."  
  
He chuckled a bit at the statement his pilot had just thown at him. He looked at the soldier sqaurely in the eye and said, "I told you, I am a true soldier." That was the end of it. The pilot not wanting to risk getting into a debate with the Lt. obliged and set a course for that meteor or whatever it was.  
  
A few minutes later the carrier approached the coordinates supplied by the surveilance team. The Co-pilot announced where they were and that they indeed have visual confirmation of the object. He brought up on screen to give the Lt. the ability to appraise the situation at hand.  
  
Zechs quickly noticed that object's path was being blocked by a civilian shuttle just arriving in the atmosphere. It was forcing the pilot of the object to slow down so he could move around it. Zechs pilot pointed out that the pilot could just have it shot-down to increase speed. Zechs replied to the pilot stating that enemy craft's pilot was on a secret mission and if he shot down the shuttle, his cover would be blown as are his chances at success.  
  
The object then entered the atmosphere with Zech's shuttle close behind. When they got close to the object after it finished re-entry, they'd engage it with machine guns and missiles the shuttle had with them.  
  
Just then they noticed that the pilot of the enemy ship had just changed course. All three inside the cockpit of the carrier were shocked. No one in thier right mind would ever try and change course while re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. Those that did usually had thier heat shields disintegrated and their ships explode due to structural failure caused by the friction of the Earth's upper atmosphere.  
  
Both pilots were baffled as to how the enemy could survive the intense heat caused by the evasive manuevers. "There is no way that he could survive that heat!" explaimed the pilot.  
  
Zechs however was not baffled. He had realized that the enemy had more advancements technologically than either OZ or the Alliance. That would explain why the enemy could radically change thier course in mid re-entry and still not be rendered into cinders.  
  
Just then, enemy ship's outer re-entry capsulse broke apart. It revealed a bird-like fighter plane. Zechs' pilot noticed that it moved gracefully like an eagle as it entered the atmosphere. The pilot then checked his instruments and announced that they had reached a safe altitude to engage the enemy fighter.  
  
The co-pilot moved for the machine-gun controls and was preparing to give the fighter pilot a warning shot . Zechs told him that the enemy would not willingly surrender and that Operation Meteor's real goal was not the fighter but the fighter pilot inside. Even if the fighter was destroyed, the pilot would still try and carry out his tasks regardless of the fact he no longer had a weapon. This would be a conflict against fanatics who would employ any means to achieve victory,  
  
As directed by Zechs, the pilot began to target the fighter and have it shot down. However most of the rounds simply either missed the target completely or glanced off the armor. It would take more than mere bullets to take this thing down.  
  
The enemy fighter unexpectedly turned around on a dime. It blazed at full speed directly toward the OZ ship. Zechs got out of his seat and moved toward the door leading to the cargo bay carrying three mobile suits.  
  
"Is my Leo ready for launch?" he asked them.  
  
"Sir. with all due respect, wouldn't it be wiser to take the lighter and faster Aries mobile suit than the ground Leo?" responded the pilot with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
"My Leo is fast enough, If it is a fight he wants, I'll at least give him my best," he replied with a grin of his face. The two could tell that Zechs was looking forward to this. Zechs then went into the cargo bay and entered his Leo mobile suit and then the cargo hatch opened and he drifted out into space. He powered his thrusters to get his bearings straight.  
  
A warning light and buzzer activated in his cockpit. It meant that he was being locked by enemy guns. His radar confirmed that the enemy was above him and activated his thrusters to change his orientation and fired his dober gun at the fighter.  
  
The fighter evaded the rocket and it exploded harmlessly away from it. Not even the paint was tarnished by the explosion. The fighter flew by him and Zech's Leo moved to compensate. He fired his dober gun again.   
  
BOOOM! This time it was a direct hit! The rocket hit one of the engines sending the fighter out of control befire and down to earth. Soon, the two Aries mobile suits arrived as backup for the Leo. They agreed to return to the ship and then capture the pilot and the fighter on Earth when they arrived at the crash site. However, Zechs had a funny feeling that his direct hit on the fighter was too easy.  
  
His feeling turned out to be true as the fighter transformed into a mobile suit. Unlike a Leo or an Aries it did not appear on any of databases. This was a completely new mobile suit! To make it more scarier was the fact that the colonies had developed a means to build not just mobile suits but ones that can turn into fighters! This could prove to be very problematic in the long run if this suit were to avoid capture.  
  
The two Aries that were hovering around Zech's Leo placed a parachute on it and then they took off to fight the enemy MS. The Fist Aries fired its machine gun while the second one fire missiles at the Mobile suit. They were direct hit hits but the enemy sustained minimal damage.  
  
They continued to pursue the enemy suit and fire all they had, but it was to no avail. The MS just shrugged it all off and then turned to face the Aries suits. The suit rased it's arm which was holding the a giant Lazer rifle and fired a huge wave of energy at the Aries. They simply could not resist the firepower and exploded as thier reactors were breached. Death was instantaneous.  
  
Zechs was shocked! He had never seen a mobile suit have this kind of firepower before! He blew away two new state of the art aerial mobile suits with just one shot! Incredible! Zechs did calm down and stated that whoever was piloting was pretty good if he could overcome those Mobile Suits.  
  
Zechs moved his arm up flipped one of the controls that would cut him loose from the parachute. He did so and also discarded his Dober gun. The enemy mobile suit fired again, but unlike the Aries Suits, he dodged the blasts and then had the Leo reach under its shield to get its beam saber.  
  
He fell on top of the enemy suit which sent them hurtling incontrollably out the sky. Seeing as he was unable to slice the mobile suit with his own beam saber, he grabbed an emergency parachute and opened the hatch and jump out. As soon as he was some distance away he opened his chute and watched as the Leo and enemy suit fall into the ocean floor locked together.  
  
Just then his radio that he had with him activated. It was the pilot of his ship. The pilot asked if he was alright. Zechs replied that he was.  
  
"Sir, we have just completed a battle analysis. It appears that this mobile suit was made of Gundanium alloy," the pilot said.  
  
"So that means that this was a Gundam?" he asked. He knew about Gundunium. It was a metallic alloy that was made out of metals that could only be made in space. The stuff was stronger than steel or titanium and also more malleable. If the colonies could make five of these, they could very well do a lot of damage with them... Then there was that mobile suit pilot. If he survived, he could as much damage as could without it and could very well try and re-take it.  
  
The pilot did note however that an OZ ship would arrive to try and salvage the mobile suit that had just ended up in the pacific ocean. Zechs agreed but then scoffed at the crew of the salvaging ship by saying that " there is no bright future for soldiers scurrying to pick up their reward." Zechs then thought to his debriefing that was going to take place with Col. Treize. The Col. would find these events to be interesting.  
  
AC 195  
Alliance HQ  
  
Col. Treize Kushrenada had just finished his briefing with Zechs during video conference with Zechs while Treize was watching a ballet. It appears that the Alliance's own surveilance failed to detect what the objects really were. Had they not passed the info to Zechs, there would be five intact Gundams roaming around on Earth instead of just four. However, if these four pilots and their mobile suits were as good or better than the one that Zechs fought with, they could do some real damage both OZ and the Alliance's military.  
  
However, the Alliance military big shots would chew him up for allowing Zechs to lose three Mobile suits. They didn't care that Zechs had just potentially stopped a problem from becoming a catastrophe. They only cared about their precious mobile suits as if they were legions of men. Treize thought otherwise. He believed that manpower was precious and couldn't be easily replaced as a machine. After all a skilled technician could replace broken parts on a mobile suit and a factory could replace a destroyed mobile suit. Humans on the other hand took longer to repair and a generation to replace.  
  
The attendant who was with him in his special box, handed him a note. Treize took the note and read it. It was from the Alliance and it sounded urgent. They requested his presence immediately. It spoke of a new developement that could threaten the hold OZ and the Alliance have on the colonies. 'Whatever it is, it has the Alliance big wigs spooked. Otherwise they wouldn't have cared to change the agenda.' he thought with a smile as he got up from his chair. He turned to his attendant and told him to tell them he'd be on his way. The attendant nodded and watched as Treize left his box and left the building for his limo.  
  
After a few minutes of traffic, the limo came upon this mansion that was being used by the Alliance military as meeting place. He got of his limo and proceeded to enter the building. He eventually found the door that lead into a large dining room with a long table at the center. Hanging over the dining table were several beautifully crafted golden chandeliers. The seats were filled with no less twenty of the Alliances military comanders from the colonies and regions on Earth.  
  
He walked inside quietly, apologizing for being late. The Generals said nothing as he took a chair at the middle of the table. When he got down a bald general with grey hair along the sides of his head dressed, in green uniform across from him spoke up.  
  
"Col. Treize, I heard that Lt. Zechs lost three mobile suits while, Is that true?" he asked hoping to get a reason from Col. Treize.  
  
"Yes sir, it is true. I fail to see your point," replied the Col. in a dismissive tone of voice.  
  
That reply did not sit well however with the mustached general who was sitting to the right of Trieze. Anger appeared all over his face and look as if he was ready to pounce on the Col. He didn't, but did lash out verbally.  
  
"You used three mobile suits to bring a small rebellion under control!?!" explained the General.  
  
Treize once again did not understand why the general was blustering. He tried to calm him down by explaining that he prevented the rebellion from getting bigger. He logically concluded that losing three mobile suits in exchange for stopping a gundam was a sacrifice that he was willing to make. The general said he didn't care for the results accused Treize of mismanaging the resources of the Alliance. Treize was quick to point out there was a difference between Men and mobile suits and that machines could be replaced at anytime.  
  
The General in green who had brought Zech's loss of thre mobile suits got up and activated the monitor on the wall. What appeared was a standard map of the colonies. However something was different about this map. It had an extra group of colonies near the orbit of L2. Treize was baffled. There were no colony buildings plans that either OZ or the Alliance was aware of. Especially not in the vicinity of an already built colony. What was even more baffling was that a bunch of dots appeared next to the colonies. Many of the Generals began to murmur as to what precicely was going on. They thought this was supposed to about Operation Meteor not about a new surprise.  
  
"Gentleman, please if you will quiet down. I will be more than happy to share with you this recent development. Earlier today, while Lt. Zechs was fighting against the enemy Gundam, a couple of our recon shuttle near the L2 colony picked up some strange energy readings coming from just outside Lagrange point Two. The governor of the colony agreed to send the ship to investigate. A few minutes later they found this:" reported the old general.  
  
What came next was shocking. The map faded and was replaced by video pictures of a massive cylandrical colony with many others in the background. In the foreground was a massive fleet of unknown size with glances of fleets at the other colonies. Trieze noticed that some of the ships were being escorted by mobile suits that slightly looked like Leos at a first glance but once you compared them they look vastly different.  
  
"Do we know who or what these things are?" asked a general at the back of the room.  
  
"From the Radio and video chatter we intercepted, they call themselves the Duchy of Zeon. From what we can tell they are Human."  
  
"Is it possible that the that there are any connections with the Gundams on Earth with this recent developement? Are they moving aggressively towards our outposts and colonies?." asked Trieize. If there are any connections real or fake, it would give the Earth a legitimate reason for it's continued occupation of the colonies. This could turn into something the citizens of the colonies could rally around. Whom ever was running Operation M would have realize that it was better to be under the devil you know than the devil you don't.  
  
"At this moment there are no connections that can be determined at this point in time. That may change as we continue to monitor this. As to your question about aggressive moves, despite the large fleet, they have not yet made any moves against us.' addressed the General to Treize's questions.  
  
"What do we plan to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing!" someone exclaimed.   
  
After that, things began to breakdown. The pacifist faction of the Alliance took a "wait and see" attitude. The more militaristic factions of the Alliance argued that the Alliance should strike at the Zeon while they were still confused. Trieze Kushrenada did not take part in the arguments and just sat back and watched while contemplating OZ's next move. 


End file.
